


I love you

by MyClarity



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyClarity/pseuds/MyClarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot about Sean, Nick and Monroe and the first time they say I love you to each other. This is my first story and english is not my mother language I hope you can enjoy this little thing nevertheless :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can read some comments, because this is my first work here and I would love to know if my english is as bad as it seems to me :D

I love you

„I love you … both", Nick said when they laid together in bed. Minutes before they had breathtaking sex.

Now Nick laid in the middle of Monroe and Sean, cuddling in Monroe's chest and while Sean was spooning him from behind. It was the first time that anyone of them had said the three magic words and after a little silence, Nick wondered if it was too soon.

But they were dating for four months and Nick thought it was time.

"Can you please say something…? Monroe…? Sean…? Please?", Nick said with an already teary voice.

"Nick... hey come on don't cry… I love you and Monroe too. I was just a little bit shocked by your confession. And I'm sure that Monroe also feels this way", Sean said with a wonderful smile.

Then the Blutbader started to speak: "Yeah… of course. You two are the most important people in my life and I love you so much… I couldn't live a day without seeing you both" He kissed Nick on the forehead and shared a sweet kiss on the lips with Sean.

After that Sean also kissed Nick while Monroe caressed his back. This was like Heaven! The two people he loved most loved him too and now he was sure no one could ever break the bond between them!


End file.
